The New Girl In Town
by Crystalgmiller2013
Summary: Sabrina comes into town to start a new job she never thought that she would the most amazing man that she could see herself spending the rest of her life with.
1. Chapter 1

New Girl In Town

Chapter 1

Sabrina Santiago is new to Port Charles. She read online that someone was looking for a room mate and at the time she was looking for a place to live because she started working at the local hospital im a few days. Today was moving day she was moving in with a guy whose name was Felix. He was also about to start at the hospital to he was going to be a nurse as well so the good thing is that she would know someone there. She had everything to move in even though she didnt have much stuff bc this was her first time out on her own. Her and Felix decided to go in tomorrow and fill out out all the paperwork that was needed for then to start working and school.

Sabrina-So now that everything is moved in, would you like to go ahead to the hospital to fill everything early.

Felix-Yes, and then can we go get something to eat?

Sabrina-Sounds good

Felix-But I have a question for you.

Sabrina-Ask Away!

Felix-You are a beautiful girl,know that, but I was wondering if i could do some small changes!

Sabrina-What do you have in mind?

Felix-Well do you own a straighter? Do you have contacts? And lastly have you ever wore make up?

Sabrina-Yes to it all! But I have not wore make up in a long time had no reason to wear it...but moving here the way I look at it a new place and a new job means a new start!

Felix-Thats my girl! How about this? We work on getting your looks to how you like it and we will go fill out our paperwork tomorrow! After we get everything done with you then we will go get something to eat at this little spot that i saw called Kelly's..You are beautiful now but wait til i get done with you!

Sabrina-Im excited lets get to it!

What he done to start off was make her take a shower so she was good and clean..Then she got out and he started working his magic! He had been working over 2 hours just making everything perfect in his had straightened her hair, put her contacts in and then put her make up on she didnt need very much make up because she had natural beauty! Once he got done with everything..he seen the perfect outfit in her closet to make her wear! It was a pair of jeans that hugged her very well and a cute shirt that showed a little bit but not to much.

Felix-Finished! Would you like to look?

Sabrina-I have wanted to look at soon as you started. Im a little nervous but excited

Felix-Turn around

She done as she was told and turned around!

Sabrina-OMG! I have never felt so beautiful

Felix-You are beautiful! Do not let anyone tell you different! You hear me

Sabrina-Yes. Now can we please go get something to eat, I am starving!

Felix-Yes,Lets go..

Patrick was sitting at Kelly's with his 6 year old daughter Emma and his late wife's best friend Elizabeth. They had worked together on the night shift and thought they would eat breakfast before going home to sleep. Patrick also had to get Emma to school. He went to get a coffee to go, he wanted to make sure that she wasnt late plus Emma was rushing him so she could get to school to see her best friend Joclyn. They went to school together since pre-school and have kind of been inseperable.

Emma-Daddy lets go

Patrick-Ok Im coming my coffee is about here

Emma-Alright

Emma was standing up with her coat waiting for her dad to get his coffee and take her to school..she was standing there with her arms crossed...just waiting

Patrick-Alright lets go

Emma-Ok lets go!

As they are walking out the door into someone making them spill their hot coffee all over theirself. Patrick hadnt looked up cause he had also dropped his coffee but it went on the ground, so he bent down to get his cup! Patrick-Im so sorry

Person-Its ok!

Patrick-(finally looking up) I...I am so sorry let me get you another coffee

Person-Its fine me and my friend was going to eat breakfast anyway!

Patrick- Well i feel really bad! By the way my name is Patrick

Person-You dont need to feel bad! And my name is Sabrina. And who is this little cutie?

Patrick-This is my daughter Emma

Sabrina-Nice to meet you Emma

Emma-Nice to meet you too. Your pretty!

Sabrina-Your pretty too hunny!

Emma-Daddy, school

Patrick-Ok honey. I have a quick question?

Sabrina-Whats your question?

Patrick-Since I spilt your coffee on you, how about you join me for lunch?

Sabrina-You really dont have too

Patrick-I know but I want to. So meet me here at 2

Felix-She will be here

Patrick-Ok see you at 2

Sabrina-Alright,see you then

Patrick-I havent seen you around town

Sabrina-Im new to town! But get this one to school and we will talk to you at 2

Patrick-Deal

Sabrina-Bye Emma, See you later Patrick

Patrick-See you soon

Emma-Bye Sabina

Patrick left to make it on time. While, Sabrina and Felix headed into Kelly's to eat breakfast. Felix had a smile on his face! He knew his magic works everytime. He looks at Sabrina who was trying to clean her shirt from the coffee. She finally looked up away from the stain.

Sabrina-What are you smiling at?

Felix-Oh dont act like you dont know

Sabrina-Its just lunch

Felix-If you say so! I seen the way he was looking at you..

Sabrina-He was just being friendly

Felix-So what you are saying is that you didnt find him attractive

Sabrina-Oh defiently good looking! But someone that good looking has to have a gf or even a wife

Felix-Guess you will find out soon

Sabrina-Lets eat! So I can go home and change out of this shirt it is sticking to me

Felix-Alright! Got to find something sexy to wear later today

Sabrina-I would like it to be casual sexy.

Felix-I can work with that :)

They sat there eating breakfast and talking,getting to know a few things about each other. By the time they were finished talking and eating, a couple hours had passed and after that they decided to head home so she could shower and rest a little before getting ready.. Patrick decided to take a nap for a few hours. He got up and realized it was noon. He had 2 hours til he had to meet Sabrina. He had been on 1 or 2 dates since Robin had passed away a year ago. He was little excited for the lunch,more excited than he expected cause he knew nothing about this girl except that she is new to town and her name and that was it...He decided to go ahead and take a really long hot shower to relax him and make him feel so much better...

Sabrina had alittle over an hour to get ready she stood up to go to her room to find Felix trying to match everything for her outfit

Felix-Sit down and let me get started

Sabrina-I am capable of getting myself ready

Felix-But will you look as good as you did when I done everything

Sabrina-I love the faith that you have in me

Felix-Well you wasnt wearing make up before

Sabrina-Because it was moving day duh!

Felix-Ok then do your own magic

Sabrina-Alright, I will show you

She went to her bathroom and locked herself in just so she could show Felix she dont need to rely on him everytime she needs everything done. She was doing everything the way she knew to do it causal and not to much. It took her a little over 30 mins to do everything. When she walks out Felix was a little shocked he couldnt lie

Felix-Wow! You are right, you know what you are doing

Sabrina-What time is it?

Felix-1:45

Sabrina-I am going to head out! I will see you in a little while

Felix-Of course you will fill me in when you get back

Sabrina-I will think about it(Smiling)

With that she walks out the door. She was kind of nervous she hasnt been on a date in over a year. This isnt a date, just a get to know you/sorry for spilling your coffee on you lunch! Patrick was heading to Kelly's to meet Sabrina,he was getting alittle more nervous the closer he got. He had dated another Dr from the hospital, her name was Britt Westborn,there was just something about her that didnt set right. Plus she flat out said that she didnt like his daughter! The thing is his daughter is the most important thing in his was walking up to Kelly's and runs into the one person he didnt really want to see.

Person-Hey I have been trying to get a hold of you

Patrick-I got your messages, but there is a reason you didnt get a call back

Person-But Patrick we can work this out

Patrick-Britt please leave! We will never be together again! We were nothing but a mistake..we are 2 different people

Britt-Please give me another chance?

Patrick-No!(Almost screaming)

He trys walking past her, the next thing he knew she was kissing him. He heard someone clear their throat. He was finally able to get her off of him,she was surprizing saw Sabrina standing there looking at him.

Sabrina-Sorry to intruppt

Patrick -You are not intruppting! She was just leaving

With that Britt stomped off pissed!

Patrick-Im sorry about that

Sabrina-Dont apoligize.I thought you might have a girlfriend.

Patrick- Oh no we are not together

Sabrina-Well that kiss...

Patrick-I tried to walk past her and she kissed me

Sabrina-You really do not have to explain yourself to me

Patrick-I know but you walked up and seen it so I thought that I would clear it up

Sabrina-Ok! How about we go eat?

Patrick-Sounds like a plan..Lets go

They walk in and sit down, didnt say much at first they both just stared at their menus. He kept looking up over his menu, there was just something about her that made him want to know more. Patrick finally decided to break the silence.

Patrick-So you are new around here. How long have you been here?

Sabrina-Almost a week

Patrick-How are you liking it so far?

Sabrina-Pretty good so far.

Patrick-Have you had any job intrest yet?

Sabrina-I was actually offered a job before I moved here.

Patrick-That is awesome! Where at if you dont mind me asking?

Sabrina-At the hospital! I start nursing classes and everything next week

Patrick-Thats great! Im actually a Dr at the hospital.

Sabrina-Well at least I will know someone besides my room mate on the first day

Patirck-I say when you start actually working that it will not take you long to make friends

Sabrina-What makes you say that?

Patrick-You seem like a very kind and caring person!

Sabrina-I try (flipping her hair and smiling)

They sit and talk for the next few hours! Getting to know each other better. They told some embarassing stories from their past. They laughed so hard at each others stories.

Patrick-I havent had this much fun in forever

Sabrina-I know! (wiping tears) I havent had as much fun as this in a very long time

Patrick-Same (Catching his breath) Britt never made me laugh at all that i can remember

Sabrina-Well cant really judge her never met her! Just seen her walking away today

Patrick-Sorry about that again

Sabrina-Stop apoligizing!

Patrick-I felt bad about it

Patrick-So,I have a question?

Patrick-Ask?

Sabrina-What are you and Emma doing this weekend?

Patrick-Well Emma is spending the weekend with her grandmother. What did you have in mind?

Sabrina-There is a fair coming to town this weekend and maybe you would like to go?

Patrick-Ms. Santiago are you asking me out?

Sabrina-Well since Emma isnt able to go...Yes,I am asking you out

Patrick-Then you have yourself a date

Sabrina-Alright(smiling) When do you have to get Emma?

Patrick-I get her from her babysitter in an hour! How would you like take a walk around town and I can show you some spots around here!

Sabrina-I would love that..

They started walking all through town he was showing her all of his favorite spots..They ended their walk on the pier over looking the water..

Sabrina-Thanks for the tour this place is beautiful

Patrick-I have been here for almost 8 yrs and I still love this view, it never gets old

Sabrina-I already like it(smiling at him) And I will like it even more once i start at the hospital

Patrick-Most of the people at the hospital are easy to get along with,especially the nurses

Sabrina-That is really good to know..

Patrick-So what dady this weekend did you want to go to the fair?

Sabrina-Well actually whatever day is good for you

Patrick-How about Saturday? Im not on call and I have the full day off. We can do lunch then go to the fair then that night we can wrap the night up with dinner.

Sabrina-I think that sounds great! But I think it is funny I ask you out and you are the one making all the plans

Patrick-Sorry Im used to taking control and planning everything

Sabrina-That is perfectly fine

Patrick-Did ou have anthing in mind that you wanted to do

Sabrina-No, I was going to say the fair and dinner. But lunch works too

Patrick-Sounds good!

Sabrina-Alright its a date

Patrick- As much fun as this is I have to go get Emma and get home

Sabrina-Alright I will see you Saturday

Patrick-Ok, maybe we will see each other sooner

Sabrina-Maybe you never know!


	2. aurthors note!

I am so sorry that it has taken so long to update. I have no access to the internet for awhile but i am trying to put some finishing touches up and a new chapter will be up by friday or saturday and i will try to keep it updated a whole better now and that is a promise!


End file.
